


zombie bites are kinda kinky (no they aren't richie)

by shane_madej_is_full_of_shit



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Alternate Universe - Zombies, Beverly Marsh Knows Everything, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, F/M, Georgie Denbrough Lives, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, and, except ya know, i wanna put everyone lives but, well through some of it, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shane_madej_is_full_of_shit/pseuds/shane_madej_is_full_of_shit
Summary: Then the sirens came on. They were terrifying and loud. Georgie, Beverly, Eddie, and Stan had all screamed as everyone rushed into the Denbrough house. Mike and Ben locked all the doors and windows as Bill turned on the television. Beverly cradled Georgie on the couch and Richie was running shaky fingers through Eddie’s soft brown hair while Eddie cried on his chest.The TV emitted a loud noise that Richie thought sounded like a scream, almost. A bright blue, a ‘pure blue’ bill had remembered, screen popped up. In large white letters, it said, “OFFICIAL NATIONAL SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT, THIS IS NOT A DRILL. PLEASE REMAIN CALM. THERE HAS BEEN A VIRAL OUTBREAK. PLEASE REMAIN INDOORS. DO NOT TRY TO LEAVE THE COUNTRY. THIS COUNTRY HAS BEEN QUARANTINED. THANK YOU.” Eddie took one look at the message and let out another sob.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Georgie Denbrough & The Losers Club, Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris (one sided)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	1. The Prolouge

It hadn’t always been like this. Bill hadn’t always carried Georgie’s paper boat in a torn green backpack and Bev hadn’t always huddled with Ben for warmth. Mike didn’t always carry a shattered compass for fear of losing their way and Richie didn’t always wear a fanny pack with medical supplies in it. 

No less than two years and three months (Bill had been counting), everything had been normal. The day it happened, all seven of the losers club had been at Bill’s so they could celebrate Georgie’s ninth birthday. The sixteen year olds all flooded the Denbrough’s backyard and brought more gifts than the small child could have wanted. The last good thing Mike could remember was Georgie’s smile when he opened one of Beverly’s shiny blue presents.

Then the sirens came on. They were terrifying and loud. Georgie, Beverly, Eddie, and Stan had all screamed as everyone rushed into the Denbrough house. Mike and Ben locked all the doors and windows as Bill turned on the television. Beverly cradled Georgie on the couch and Richie was running shaky fingers through Eddie’s soft brown hair while Eddie cried on his chest.

The TV emitted a loud noise that Richie thought sounded like a scream, almost. A bright blue, a ‘pure blue’ bill had remembered, screen popped up. In large white letters, it said, “OFFICIAL NATIONAL SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT, THIS IS NOT A DRILL. PLEASE REMAIN CALM. THERE HAS BEEN A VIRAL OUTBREAK. PLEASE REMAIN INDOORS. DO NOT TRY TO LEAVE THE COUNTRY. THIS COUNTRY HAS BEEN QUARANTINED. THANK YOU.” Eddie took one look at the message and let out another sob.

The eight children stayed holed up in the house for two whole days before anything actually happened. They were all in the living room, playing monopoly and eating cheese sandwiches. They had still been waiting to hear back from the Denbrough’s that had left for the weekend. Or any of their parents really. The hideously bright message had never left the television screen and no one dared to turn it off.

Stan had heard it first, after rolling the dice (‘snake eyes’ Bill had remembered), the low groan of something. It was short and sent a shiver up his spine. Bill had heard the knock first, though. He quickly told Stan to finish his turn and went to see who was at the door. Stan had tried to stop him, but Bill insisted.

The knocks were odd, like someone was punching the door. It was like whoever on the other side was trying to break in. Bill had quickly grabbed the bat his dad kept never the door and walked slowly to the door. 

He looked out the window next to the door to see if maybe it was one of their parents, his parents maybe? But was met was a sickly frail woman who looked so pale that she may have been a ghost. But what caught Bill’s attention the most was her cheek. The skin on her cheek was completely gone, leaving her teeth exposed. Her soft yellow dress was ripped and bloody and what appeared to be a bite mark was on her forearm.  
“W-what the fuck!” Bill thought he was crazy for a minute. Like his mind was playing tricks on him. There was no one at the door. He was just scared by the ghost story Richie had told the night before.

Mike was at Bill’s side first, then Ben, Beverly, Georgie, Richie, Eddie, and finally Stan. They gazed at the woman, some in fear, some in confusion, and some in disgust. The uncomfortable and heavy silence was broken when Ben’s voice cracked as he said, “That’s my ma’” 

“Dude, she’s a fucking zombie…” Richie’s mouth was wide and he was shielding Georgie’s eyes from the sight. Eddie thought he was gonna vomit for a minute as he clung to Rich.

“We gotta get outta here... “ Stan whispered, running his long fingers through his curls, “Bill, where’s your dad’s truck keys?” The Jewish boy straightened himself out and began searching for the keys and a weapon. Maybe a gun? Or medical supplies? “Eddie, go get all the first aid stuff you can fit in your fanny packs, Richie, go look for weapons for all of us. Beverly and Mike, go gather food and water. Ben and I will look for the keys. Bill and Georgie, go get the rest of the essentials.” Stan nodded and everyone nodded back, trusting his judgement. 

Eddie ran up the stairs to the bathroom and rushed to throw alcohol pads, bandaids, gauze, tape, peroxide, allergy medicine, cough syrup, and tweezers into the two packs around his waist. He rummaged through all the cabinets and drawers while tossing various tools and medicine in his bags. He clipped them back onto his waist and met back up with Richie, who was holding a small handgun from Mr. Denbrough’s office. 

“‘Chee?” Eddie hadn’t even acknowledged the tears that were swiftly falling from his eyes. He hadn’t cared think about how fast his heart was beating. Or think about why his hands were shaking. He just wanted to see if Richie was okay.

“Yeah Eds?” Richie was counting bullets and sticking them in his front pocket. 54. Out of a 60 pack of bullets. What had Mr. Denbrough used those six bullets on?

“Are you okay?” Eddie’s voice was shaky and panic-filled, which worried Richie.

“Yeah, but are you?” Richie looked up from the gun and was met with Eddie’s wide, tear-filled eyes. Richie took two cautious steps forward and wrapped his arms around Eddie. “I’m gonna protect ya’ Eds. I’m gonna take care of you, and nothing or no one’s gonna stop me. You’ll see. We’re gonna find someplace safe and hopefully warm, because fuck Maine weather. Everyone is gonna be happy and-”

“Beep, Beep.” Eddie chuckled as he melted into Richie’s touch. Richie had always this kind of effect on Eddie. He helped Eddie feel safe, even in dangerous situations. He was always there to hold Eddie’s hand and walk him down the path he needed.

Eddie breathed outward and tried to let out his tension. Richie let go, keeping his hands on Eddie’s shoulders. Both boys looked into the others eyes for a second too long. But that was okay with them.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story begins and shit is kinda gay I guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo so TW for death. I wanna put this just to be safe so yeah. Don't forget to comment cause that's the little human interaction i actually get so yeah, enjoy :)

Eddie and Richie made the bed of the truck their sanctuary as the six of the losers continued on their journey with no destination. They had laid down a soft blanket that they had found in an abandoned WAL-MART and stuck a few pillows back there from various stops.

The tune of ‘Rockin’ Around the Christmas Tree’ played from a CD that Mike had taken and drifted through the window. Rich held Eddie close as Eddie read from a slightly tattered copy of Peter Pan and tried not to tight of the events of the last few nights. Eventually, he couldn’t take it anymore and set down the book. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

“Whatsoever do you mean, Eddie Spaghetti?” Richie removed his head from its place onto of Eddie’s shoulder to look at the now eighteen year old boy.

“About… about Georgie. And Stan.” Eddie turned his whole body to face Richie and sighed as Richie looked everywhere but him. Eddie’s soft hand found its place on top of Richie and rubbed circles on the skin under it as comfortingly as possible. Eddie knew Stan was a soft spot for Richie. Stan and Richie had known each other the longest and confided everything in each other. They were so much more than just best friends. They were like, as Eddie called it, platonic soulmates.

“I-” A deep sigh left Richie’s body and he finally looked at Eddie, “He never got to see a killdeer. He would take his book out to the park all the time and look for that damn bird, and he never saw that fucking bird. And he’d tell me about it and I’d never get it, it’s a bird, it shouldn’t be that difficult to find. But no matter what, he couldn’t find the goddamn bird.” Richie didn’t acknowledge the large tears falling from his eyes. Instead, he put his head in his hands and continued blabbering in a fast pace, “The day before those fucking sirens, I promised him that we’d go to the park sometime and find a fucking killdeer.” The scenes of two days prior flashed through Richie’s head.

_“Here, Richie and Stan, come scout this place with me.” They had just stopped at a house in the middle of Missouri, a state that had very little action Richie noted. Stan jumped out of the bed of the truck first, then Richie._

_The inside of the house was actually really nice, unlike half of the crackhead houses they’d gone to. The cream-colored carpet was clean and the walls had no holes. Bill took the upstairs as Richie and Stan walked around the first floor._

_It was under the stairs. In the closet under the stairs. A man, no older than thirty and covered in scars and was a color that made Richie want to throw up. Except Richie hadn’t opened that door. Bill hadn’t either, he was busy checking out a little boy’s room upstairs that reminded him of Georgie._

_It wasn’t Richie that got bit either. Nor had Bill._

_Richie had run to the closet from the kitchen after he heard the scream. He drew his gun too. But he was too late. Stan was standing by the open door, pieces of a shattered vase lay around, and an unmoving body stared blankly at the ceiling. Richie shot the head of the body, just to be safe, and ran towards Stan. Stanley’s chocolate colored eyes stared at Richie, they were wide and obviously scared._

_“Richie…” Stan’s voice was strained, like he had to fight an internal battle just to speak the single word, “It bit me.”_

_Richie looked Stan up and down, and sure enough, on Stanley’s left forearm was a large bite mark, “Holy fuck…”_

_“You gotta kill me.” Stan stated in a more calm tone, like he wasn’t standing before his best friend and pleading for the death sentence._

_Richie’s eyes got wider, and the lenses of his glasses made him look like a cartoon character, “No. No, no, no. I’m not gonna fucking kill you!”_

_“Richie, please,” Stan grabbed the hand Richie had gripping the shotgun and moved it right between his eyes, “I’m begging you. I don’t wanna be one of them.”_

_“I- Stan, I can’t.”_

_“Please.” It was the look that Stan gave him, the wide, tear-filled eyes, the scared smile that made Rich do it._

_“Fine, okay.” Richie let out a breath. “One. Two.”_

_“I love you, Richie.” Stan whispered and let go of Richie’s hand._

_Richie closed his eyes and turned his head away, “Three.” He pulled the trigger._

Richie wanted to make a joke. He wanted to say something to make Eddie laugh or to change the subject. He wanted to say something light-hearted or careless. He needed to say something that wouldn’t make him cry. He had cried too much already.

“Richie…” Eddie still didn’t know what to say, so he moved over and snuggled up next to Richie, grabbed his book and began reading out loud, “‘Now, said he, shall I give you a kiss? And she replied with a slight primness, If you please.’”

“Eds, what ar-”

“Shush, and just listen. We’ll talk about it later okay?” Eddie nodded and Richie nodded back, “‘She made herself rather cheap by inclining her face towards him, but he merely dropped an acorn button into her hand, so she slowly returned her face to where it had been before, and said nicely that she would wear his kiss on the chain around her neck. It was lucky that she did put it on that chain, for it was afterwards to save her life.’”

“Peter is an awful kisser apparently.” Richie remarked, putting his arm around Eddie and smiling as Eddie’s quiet laughter met his ears.

“Not as bad as you, let me tell you that.” Eddie smirked, and began to read before being interrupted by Richie leaning over and placing a swift kiss to Eddie’s mouth.

“Really?”

“Yep.” Eddie placed his lips back on Richie’s and let the world fade away. They were two hours away from their next stop anyway, they could take a break on the reading for now.


End file.
